Many DGPS corrections networks exist, including FAA WAAS, OmniStar, JPL, USCG Beacons, local commercial networks, local community cooperatives networks, and local government funded networks. In the above examples, the deployment and maintenance of the reference station hardware is funded in one of the following ways: the government, commercially (paid for by subscriptions from users), commercially (deployed to incentivize sales of roving units) or margins on roving units pay for reference network privately.